Confidencias
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: En una de sus visitas al cuartel subterráneo, Hitch aprovecha su "soledad" para conversar con Annie, aun consciente de que sus palabras jamás serían escuchadas. ¿Qué sentido tenía custodiar a "la joven de cristal" o intentar despertarla? No lo sabía. Renegaba de perder el tiempo, pero siempre volvía a aquella celda. El eco de su vieja camaradería todavía estaba presente...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, autor de este sorprendente anime. Las frases en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **CONFIDENCIAS**

El anuncio de medianoche llegó para el cuartel subterráneo de Utopía. El sonido de unos pasos rompió el silencio de una de las zonas menos concurridas del lugar, apenas reservada para las visitas de la Legión de Reconocimiento y muy pocos miembros de la Policía Militar.

—¿No podemos cambiar de turno? —alguien lanzó un fuerte bostezo.

—Ya lo hiciste la semana pasada. ¿Qué te cuesta acatar la orden ya prescrita?

—Pero mi hora de sueño…

—Tampoco he dormido bien en estos días, Hitch —negó un muchacho de cabello negro que la acompañó hasta la mitad de una gran escalera—. Así que olvida la idea de pedirme un favor como éste, pues no cederé otra vez.

—Bien, bien —bufó, resignada—. Si tan sólo fueras…

La joven soldado reprimió su última frase, en vista de la retirada de su compañero al exterior de la celda: no había razón para _comparaciones sin sentido_. Tomando una antorcha, Hitch se sentó a dos metros de la efigie de cristal que llevaban custodiando tres años. La silueta de Annie aún permanecía incorrupta, tal como la vio por última vez, antes del ataque a Stohess. Aquella impresión la abrumaba por completo.

—¡Fracasé! —soltó una risa sarcástica— Aquí me tienes de nuevo, haciendo guardia… aunque la verdad no quería. Claro, no es nada personal… —abrió un bolso que llevaba colgando del hombro y sacó una pequeña botella de vino, con algunas galletas— ¿me cuentas algo? Oh, casi olvido que no te gusta hablar. ¡Salud!

Hitch extendió la botella en señal de cortesía y bebió un poco de vino, emitiendo un jadeo satisfactorio en respuesta.

—Vaya, no está nada mal: supongo que es la mejor cosecha del año. Pero nadie debe saber esto, ya conoces lo quisquillosos que son los capitanes —agitó la botella—. ¿Será nuestro secreto, sí? ¡Perfecto! Adoro cómo _colaboras_ , Annie —comió una galleta—. Tu discreción es la adecuada para los altos mandos, deberías reconsiderar salir de esa cosa. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor te _ascienden_ por tu gran actuación en Stohess…

Miró hacia todos lados y se aseguró de ver cerrada la puerta de la celda para continuar.

—Aquí, entre nosotras —susurró, divertida—: parece que la Legión está pensando en el asunto. No entiendo por qué albergan la posibilidad de reintegrarte, después de los destrozos que has causado. ¡Yo no confiaría en ti! —sentenció, para luego meditar unos segundos— Aun así, no puedo ser tan cruel; ni siquiera sé tus motivos para tanta atrocidad, pero algo me impide… ¡qué sé yo! ¿Enojarme contigo? —bajó la mirada— A estas alturas, ya no estoy segura de nada. Todo está tan revuelto… ¡ah, te cuento! —cambió de expresión— ¡Tenemos nuevos amigos del otro lado de los muros! Dicen venir de… no recuerdo bien, sólo sé que es muy lejos y traen cosas de quién sabe dónde…

Hitch tomó un respiro, mientras partía otra galleta para comer.

—Si te animaras a dejar esta celda, sabrías cuánto han cambiado las cosas. ¡Hasta tus amigos de la 104 se preocupan por ti! Especialmente ese muchacho rubio: te visita cada dos días sin falta, no se cansa de mirarte y pedirte que despiertes. Eso lo escuché la última vez por casualidad, antes de que se fuera…

Conforme la muchacha cotorreaba un sinfín de historias, sentía sus palabras perderse en el aire, como siempre le ocurría frente a Annie. Su figura durmiente no daba señales de reacción y no eran pocas las veces que deseaba renunciar a la tediosa tarea de custodiarla. _¿Entonces, qué sentido hallaba en platicar con ella?_

—¿Cómo lo haces, Annie? —su tono de voz sonó reclamante— Es decir… ¡mírate! Cautivas a cualquiera sin esfuerzo, hasta los convences de perder el tiempo en esta prisión tan lúgubre. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? —tomó un gran sorbo de vino— Tendría amistades esperándome allá afuera, Marlo…

La mirada de Hitch cambió al instante. Sus labios se apretaron por el inevitable nudo en su garganta. Su silencio bastó para delatar el aflorar de sus viejos recuerdos. _Aún dolía_.

—Marlo jamás se hubiera marchado —limpió una lágrima rebelde—. ¡Soy mala convenciendo a las personas! Pero tal vez a ti te habría escuchado: después de todo, solía ser razonable contigo; y en muchas ocasiones, actuaba como un tonto —una triste sonrisa surcó su rostro—. Marlo era especial a su modo… igual que tú, Annie.

Largos segundos pasaron tras su última frase. Hitch contempló a la joven cristalizada con una mezcla de orgullo y extraña felicidad, antes de que tres toques llamaran su atención. Uno de los nuevos guardias abrió la puerta de la celda y se asomó por el último peldaño de la escalera, viendo desde arriba a la integrante de la Policía Militar.

—Tu turno acabó.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió— Pero todavía falta mucho para el alba.

—Habrá quien te reemplace —señaló hacia afuera con el pulgar—. Un tal Arlert, de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Ya veo —no pudo evitar sonreír y se levantó, tras guardar celosamente su botella de vino y mirar por última vez a su ex camarada— Bueno, Annie: parece que tu _príncipe_ llegó de nuevo —le brindó uno de sus tantos gestos pícaros— ¿Despierta por él, sí?

Hitch le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras con pereza, en un intento de recuperarse de tanta emotividad. Soltó su más _jovial_ sonrisa al ver a Armin, lanzando comentarios que lo confundían y _ruborizaban_ a la vez. Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, se prometía _hacer todo lo posible por no pisar nuevamente esa celda_ , consciente de que tal discurso jamás tendría efecto.

La negación de aquella vieja amistad seguía latente en ella… y fuera por una orden o algún compromiso autoimpuesto, sus pasos la llevarían de regreso a aquel lugar.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Traigo un nuevo fic para _Shingeki No Kyojin_ : debo admitir que mi amor hacia esta serie me ha dominado por completo :') no obstante, ya que todavía estoy leyendo y releyendo el manga, además de ver el anime, me cuesta concretar todas las ideas que me nacen para este fandom, pero supongo que ya tendré estabilidad al respecto XD.

Esta vez, quise redactar algo sobre Hitch. Un personaje que hemos visto poco, y sin embargo cautivó mi atención por su personalidad sarcástica, sin que ello le quite la seriedad en momentos clave (además de que me fascinó verla hacer dupla con Marlo)… y considerando que ella tuvo un trato a medias con Annie, establecí algo así como un monólogo… ¡créanme, me ha costado XD! Imaginé cómo se sentiría hablar al aire y me dolió un poco, pero aquí está el resultado.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por las lecturas y reviews! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
